


The Man Behind Bars

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: When Valentine and the Circle members begin to get out of control, the Downworlders and the shadowhunters decide to team up to take them down. As every plan fails and leads to dead end after dead end, Magnus Bane is the unfortunate candidate that has to face the shadowhunter behind bars, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.COMING SOON!





	The Man Behind Bars

When Valentine and the Circle members begin to get out of control, the Downworlders and the shadowhunters decide to team up to take them down. As every plan fails and leads to dead end after dead end, Magnus Bane is the unfortunate candidate that has to face the shadowhunter behind bars. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. 

As he tries to get information from him that can help in the defeat of Valentine and his army, Magnus discovers way more about the man than he thought he would.

He doesn't know if that a good thing or a bad thing but one thing he does know is that Magnus Bane has always been about making bad decisions anyways. 

The Man Behind Bars ------- COMING SOON ---------


End file.
